Massive Maiden
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 91 Aoi finds herself in a strange predicament (Involves weight gain)


Aoi Zaizen woke in a black void. The last memory she had involved her lost to Bohman and a small moment with her brother. She remembered fading into data. Yet, here she was.

She looked around, finding nothing but black. As she glanced at herself, she noted her outfit. The pink boots, the blue tights, the gold belt, the pink, white, and blue skirt and waistcoat showed she was still in her virtual avatar form. Seeing her duel disk, Aoi couldn't see Aqua.

At that moment, Aoi felt herself gently floating to the ground. Despite the blackness continuing downward, her feet set down on some flat surface. Before she could even take a step, a voice called out.

"Blue Maiden, you have lost your duel. As a result, you shall receive your punishment."

"Huh? What? What punishment?" Aoi cried out. She couldn't understand the situation. What exactly was going on and where was she?

"Punishment beginning now." it stated.

Yet, nothing happened. Everything around her was still black and nothing new appeared. While this might seem reassuring, it only made Aoi more paranoid.

As the blue haired girl stood there, a sharp sensation shot up her stomach. Much to Aoi's shock, her once slim stomach had begun to puff out. Yet, there was more as the rest of her body followed suit. Little by little, bit by bit, she grew larger and larger.

"W-What's happening…" Aoi squeaked out. Despite it being her body, she had no control over it. All she could do was watch as it expanded.

Fortunately for her, as her avatar was made of data, her clothes grew along with her. Had this not been the case, she had no doubt they would be woefully ill equipped to contain her as she grew larger. In no time flat, her thighs had grown so as to always touch no matter her standing. Her behind had become two giant orbs of fat. Her stomach had become a huge dome that was splitting apart into rolls. Big, melon like breasts sat atop her chest. Even her face was fatter as the bluenette had chubby cheeks and a second chin.

Yet, despite all this, Aoi showed no signs of slowing. Pounds continued to pile onto the girl as each second ticked by. How big she'd get, Aoi knew not. Her mind raced with numerous thoughts ranging from 'how' to 'why' and even 'for how long'.

Soon her growth began reaching even more alarming levels. As her stomach reached below her knees, Aoi knew she'd become truly massive. Everything about her was so much larger. Had she to guess, she'd wager she was at least three or four of her normal self could occupy the area she stood in. For some reason a part of her brain fired off and finally told her to run for it. She lifted one chunky leg to begin moving only to find great difficulty. In the end, she'd only taken four steps before she'd reached her limit.

With everything still happening, Aoi found herself at wits' end. As her stomach hit the ground, she found her newfound weight too much for her. Falling onto the yoga balls that were her backside, the ample asset provided more than enough padding to comfort her fall. Trying to see just how big she'd gotten, she turned her head, scrunching her numerous chins. Giving how much she'd expanded, it proved to be a difficult job and she couldn't quite tell how far off the ground she was sitting.

The growth continued for Aoi as she hit immobility. She'd become so fat, she was glad once again for her digital clothes. She felt her mind slip a bit as she couldn't keep up with everything. What seemed like a moment proved to be longer as she seemingly reached what had to be a ton. A sea of flab surrounded her on all sides. Try as she might to move her sausage fingers, it proved futile as they'd become puffy enough to lose that function.

Salvation came at last as she finally felt the sensation going away. The continued growth slowed until it finally reached a standstill.

"Punishment concluded."

Aoi barely heard the voice as she tried to take in her new body. Where she'd once been a slim girl, the blue haired girl was now a gigantic blob. Her head seemed to be the only thing that denoted the gelatinous mound was a person. Aoi guessed that she'd grown big enough to be treated as a king sized bed, but even then she knew she was undersizing herself.

If there was one relief, it was that she'd been pushed from the stress of the incident. Aoi's mind clouded over as her thoughts simplified. Stuck an immobile blob, she only had one thought. Hopefully Playmaker and Soulburner could help her eventually.


End file.
